In love and war
by LordoftheMassAccelerator
Summary: Elizabeth, T'Vrell, and Elisa loved each other. Now they had to make it work, all the while leading the crew of the USS Deutschland and fighting Borg and Klingons. Yet another threat looms on the horizon, one far darker than any could imagine... will they prevail, or be yet another statistic in the predictions of Starfleet Intelligence? [Tac!Female*T'Vrell*Elisa] M for future items
1. Training Day

First Fic, please go easy on me. Advice is appreciated.

Graduation day was hectic, to say the least. Elizabeth barely remembered any of it, just bits and pieces. She remembered Elisa thanking her for helping with advanced starship maneuvers, and T'Vrell thanking her for convincing her to retake the linguistics test, but the part she remembered clearly was when she went to get her assignment for Lieutenant Ferra.

"Is there a problem, sir?" she asked the Caitian when he had frowned.

"You will need to speak with Captain Taggart in the office behind me," the Caitian replied.

"About what, sir?" Elizabeth asked.

"You'll have to ask him," the Caitian dismissed. "Next!"

Gulping, Elizabeth walked to the office in back, ringing the doorbell.

"Come," Captain Taggart called.

Elizabeth opened the door, snapping to attention in front of the Captain's desk. "You asked to see me, sir?" Elizabeth said.

"I did," Taggart replied, shuffling through datapads on his desk. "I've been following your progress here at the academy, and I must say I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Captain," Elizabeth said nervously.

"I'm just looking at your final test scores, but I don't see your results for the advanced phaser training program."

"Many of my classmates didn't take the test either, Captain," Elizabeth pointed out. "Is that a problem?"

"I want everyone on my senior staff to run that program, and I want to see good results," Captain Taggart informed her. "No exceptions."

"Did you say, 'senior staff', sir?" Elizabeth asked in awe.

"I did," Taggart replied. "Like I said, I've been following your career here at the academy. If you complete that program, I can put you on my bridge. I'll ask my tactical officer to set it up."

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, who is your tactical officer?" Elizabeth asked.

"Another fine cadet like yourself," Taggart said. "Her scores were almost as good as yours, but her record has a few... blemishes. Still, I'm sure Cadet Flores will settle down and become a fine officer someday."

Elizabeth felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of Elisa's name, and she couldn't understand why.

"I'll tell Flores to meet you out in the quad," Taggart continued. "Talk to her to start your phaser training, and I'll see you when you're finished. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir!" Elizabeth replied, turning on her heel and walking out of the office.

She left the building, and saw Elisa talking to a cadet about something, though she waved when she saw Elizabeth walking up to her.

"Elizabeth!" Elisa called. "I got the Tactical Officer spot! Just what I wanted! Where did you end up?"

"Captain Taggart says he wants me on his senior staff, but I have to pass phaser training first," Elizabeth replied.

"You never did that?" Elisa laughed. "I though you were Ms. Extra Credit! Everybody knows that Captain Taggart expects all his top people to pass that program."

"Yeah..." Elizabeth said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Elisa said. "C'mon, I'll take you to the holodeck and set it up."

"Thanks, Elisa," Elizabeth replied.

"Last one to the console buys the first round tonight!" Elisa shouted, taking off.

"Hey!" Elizabeth called, running after her.

They both reached the console at the same time, laughing and holding each other up.

"I win!" Elisa gasped.

"In your dreams, maybe, though it would still be close," Elizabeth replied.

"Anyways," Elisa said, turning to the console. "Setting up the training program in Holodeck 2. I hope that's your lucky number."

"Uhh, just one small problem," Elizabeth muttered. "I'll need a phaser."

"Those are in the lockers by the holodecks," Elisa informed. "You can grab one there."

"All right, let's go," Elizabeth said, motioning for Elisa to lead the way.

Elizabeth grabbed a phaser from the locker, and was just about to enter the holodeck when Elisa grabbed her arm.

"Good luck," Elisa said.

"We make our own luck," Elizabeth replied, smiling as she entered the holodeck. As she entered, a model of a Klingon bridge came up, with four Klingons. She fired four times, dropping them to the deck as the simulation ended. Turning for the door, she saw Elisa and Captain Taggart waiting for her.

"Well done, Cadet," Captain Taggart said. "You wont break the academy record, but your score was more than satisfactory."

"Thank you, Captain," Elizabeth replied. "Do you have an assignment for me now?"

"Absolutely," Taggart replied. "I have a new first officer. Congratulations."

"First Officer, sir?" Elisabeth asked. "Me? With all do respect, sir, Cadet T'Vrell would be more suited to that role, sir."

"And yet, I picked you," Taggart said. "You should be proud of your accomplishments here, cadet. You have a promising career ahead of you in Starfleet."

"Thank you, sir," Elizabeth replied, saluting. "It will be an honor to serve with you."

Taggart returned the salute and left, leaving Elizabeth and Elisa alone.

"First Officer!" Elisa squealed. "Way to go! Just a little jealous, I'll admit. At least now you'll get to boss us all around like you've always wanted."

"What can I say?" Elizabeth said arrogently, puffing out her chest. "The captain sees greatness in me."

Elisa was silent for a whole two seconds before the both fell to the floor laughing. "That... that was..."

Elizabeth sighed deeply. "In all seriousness, though, it's a lot of pressure. I hope I can live up to it."

"You'll do great," Elisa assured her. "But we should head up to the shuttlebay. Everyone else is waiting there for teh ceremonial send-off toast."

"Well, lets not keep free booze waiting!" Elizabeth replied.

" _Now hear this!_ " the computer announced over the intercom. " _All cadets, report to shuttlebay five for departure_."

The two women entered the turbolift at the end of the hall, exiting at the flight deck.

"Okay, call the senior staff is waiting by the bar," Elisa said. "I'm sure everyone's a bit nervous, this being our first real assignment and all. So I'm expecting an inspiring speech out of you. Something heartwarming. Make T'Vrell cry. This mission could just determine the rest of our careers. No pressure. I'll meet you over there." With that, Elisa ran towards the bar.

Elizabeth followed, grabbing a drink and calling for everybody's attention.

"We are the senior staff of the _U.S.S. Deutschland_ ," Elizabeth said. "Each and every one of us has trained our best and hardest for the task at hand. And we are ready. I have nothing but the utmost faith in each of you. You're the best the Academy has, and together, We can do anything. And we will go forth boldly like Starfleet has trained us, putting to use everything we've learned here. To the Academy! To the _Deutschland_! To her crew! To the class of 2409!"

"2409!" everybody cheered.

 _"All cadets, please board your shuttles_ ," the computer announced.

A short shuttle ride later, Elizabeth was standing on the flightdeck of the _Deutschland_.

"This is it," Elisa said. "I'm going to check in and head for the bridge. See ya there!"

Elizabeth took a couple deep breaths , then walked to the duty officer. "Cadet Elizabeth Erika Khovansky, Acting First Officer."

"I have your record right here, ma'am," the lieutenant replied. "Welcome to the ship."

"Where's Captain Taggart?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's waiting for you on the bridge, ma'am," the lieutenant said. "The turbolift behind me will take you directly there."

"Thank you, lieutenant," Elizabeth replied, entering the turbolift. When she stepped off the turbolift, she had to take another deep breath.

"Welcome to the bridge, Number One," Captain Taggart said.

"Number One, sir?" Elizabeth asked.

"Early in my career, I served with a captain who called his First Officer that. I always like it," Taggart replied sentimentally, before shaking his head. "As my Number One, I expect you to ensure my orders are carried out and to advise me on the best course of action in any situation. But first, let's get out of drydock. Get clearance from control, close teh shuttlebay doors, then disable the tractor moorings."

"Aye, aye, sir," Elizabeth replied. "T'Vrell, request clearance from traffic control. Flores, secure the shuttlebay doors," Elizabeth ordered.

"Aye, aye," came two replies.

"Earth Traffic Control has cleared us to depart, ma'am," T'vrell said.

"Shuttlebay doors are closed and secure, ma'am," Elisa added.

"Very good, Number One," Captain Taggart said.

"Cadet Potter, disable tractor moorings," Elizabeth ordered.

"Moorings clear, ma'am," the cadet replied.

"Potter, take us out, one-quarter impulse," Captain Taggart ordered.

"Respectfully, captain, Starfleet regulations specify thrusters only in the vicinity of spacedock," Elizabeth said.

"Just checking to see if you were paying attention, Number One," Taggart replied. "Potter, take us out, maximum thrusters."

Elizabeth sat in the chair to the captain's right, watching the viewscreen as the ship left spacedock.

"Let's start with something easy," Taggart said. "Lay in a course for Vulcan. Engage."

An hour later, T'Vrell spoke up. "Captain, I am reading a distress call, audio only."

"Patch it through," Taggart ordered.

" _This is the S.S. Break Even. Our warp core containment is failing and we are in need of assistance!_ "

"Helm, lay in a rendezvous course. T'Vrell, tell them we're on our way and have sickbay standing by to treat survivors," Taggart ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," came the replied.

"Number One, let's discuss this," Taggart said, turning to Elizabeth. "You heard the distress call. What do you think we should do?"

"Is this a test, sir?" Elizabeth asked. "Part of the training cruise?"

"Negative," Taggart replied. "We're the closest ship, so it's our duty to assist."

"It's strange that the transmission was audio only," Elizabeth observed. A warp core emergency would not affect communications."

"What would you advise, Number One?" Taggart asked.

"Shields up, sir," Elizabeth replied. "Better safe than sorry."

"Seems to be reasonable," Taggart agreed.

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth said. "It could be a trap."

"Agreed," Taggart replied. "Flores, raise shields. Number One, get down to the transporter room. You'll oversee the rescue effort from there."

"Yes, sir!" Elizabeth replied, heading for the turbolift. When she entered the turbolift, she opened a communication channel. "R'raak, can you give me an update?"

"There's a lot of interference," the Caitain replied. "I can't get a solid lock. Trying to compensate for the... got it... beaming the over now... oh no... KLINGONS!"

A hail of disruptor fire came over the channel before it went dead. "R'raak?" Elizabeth shouted.

"Number One, we've been boarded!" Captain Taggart shouted through another channel. "Security is reporting disruptor fire in the transporter room, and Klingon transporter signatures are showing up all over the ship! They're boarding us!"

"What do you need from me, sir?" Elizabeth asked, drawing her pistol.

"You have the command codes to unlock an armory near your position," the captain informed. "Arm yourself and any crew you can find!"

"And the enemy ship, sir?" Elizabeth asked.

"We still have weapons," the captain said. "I'll do what I can. For now, get those Klingons off my ship!"

"Gladly, sir!" Elizabeth replied, ending the communication.

Elizabeth ran down the hall where a couple cadets were pounding on the armory door.

"Please, help!" one of them shouted.

"Move over!" Elizabeth snapped, entering the code. "Grab rifles! We're retaking the ship!"

"I don't know if I-"

"Cadet! Listen to me!" Elizabeth snapped, shoving the Andorian against a wall. "You can, and you will! It is not just your life at stake, here! Hundreds of people are counting on us! Are you going to let them down?"

"No, ma'am!" the cadet replied, fire replacing the fear in his eyes.

"Let's go!"

As they neared the transporter room, a pair of Klingons came running down the hall, only to be sucked out as the outer hull of the ship was breached, sealed up moments later by emergency fields.

Elizabeth entered the transporter room, where she saw three Klingons almost ready to execute R'raak. All three fell in the space on one second.

"R'raak!" Elizabeth shouted, running over to his prone form.

"I'm... I'm fine," R'raak coughed.

"Get him to sickbay!" Elizabeth ordered a cadet before continuing through the other door, bypassing the hull breach and gunning down another pair of Klingons.

"Number One, we're doing our best to cripple this Klingon marauder, but I need your help," Taggart called through her communicator. "Is there anything you can do to give us an edge?"

"I can use the warp core EPS manifolds to supplement the ships weaponry, if we adjust the frequency to a higher bandwidth," Elizabeth said. "We'll lose about 1.5km of range, but damage will be almost doubled."

"Do it!" Taggart ordered. "Flores, keep up hugging that Marauder!"

Elizabeth closed the channel, taking a turbolift to the weapons bay. She fought her way through another hallway, breaching the door to the primary weapons control with four other cadets. After they killed the Klingons, Elizabeth shored up the phasers, increasing their effectiveness.

"Number One, I need you back on the bridge!" Taggart ordered. "We've got wounded up here, and the Klingons could send a boarding party at any time."

"Aye, sir," Elizabeth said, stunned. The bridge... _Elisa... T'Vrell..._

She ran, faster than she had ran before, and was back on the bridge in almost seventy seconds.

It turns out your world can end in almost seventy seconds. She reached the bridge just in time to see a Klingon beam away with the captain. Then she saw Razkii laying on the deck, and T'Vrell slumped over her console, a disruptor wound in her shoulder.

Pure, unbridled rage filled her. She threw her rifle at the closest Klingon with enough force to smash his face, and charged a second one, wrapping her left hand round his throat and crushing it almost as quickly. She drew a combat knife from her belt, the same one her father had given her, and killed a Klingon that was too slow to react, before grabbing the fourth one's head and smashing it into the corner of the helm console with enough force to break his skull.

"Enough!" the first Klingon yelled, holding a pistol to Elisa's head. "Drop the knife or your crewmate loses her brains!"

Elizabeth threw the knife, embedding it hilt-deep in the Klingon's skull, right between the eyes, his look of surprise comical in any other situation.

"Elisa, are you all right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fine... Razkii! T'Vrell!"

"I'll tend to T'Vrell!" Elizabeth told her, already moving. "Tend to Razkii!"

"Right," Elisa replied.

"T'Vrell," Elizabeth whispered slowly, gently pulling the Vulcan woman from the chair and laying her on the deck. "T'Vrell, can you hear me?"

"Hurts..." T'Vrell whispered.

"I know," Elizabeth replied, grapping a hypospray she had found. "I'm going to give you a shot of Hydrocortilene, okay?"

T'Vrell nodded, trying to roll up her sleeve.

Elizabeth took the offered arm, and injected the medication. sighing in relief when T'Vrell became more lucid. "Thank you," the Vulcan said.

"Don't scare me like that," Elizabeth replied.

"Illogical that you would be scared when I am the one injured," T'Vrell replied.

"Can you work your station?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, ma'am," T'Vrell informed, "with 68% efficiency."

"Incoming transmission from the Klingons!" Elisa said.

"Onscreen," Elizabeth ordered.

" _This is Captain Kadek of the I.K.S. Chot_ ," the Klingon hissed. " _You may have forced my boarding parties off your decks, but our ship remains cloaked. You have no hope of finding us... or defeating us. Your choice is simple. Surrender or we will kill your captain and then destroy your ship_."

"Never!" Elizabeth hissed.

" _Perhaps your captain will change your mind_ ," Kadek said, pulling Taggart in front of the screen.

"Captain?" Elizabeth asked. "Are you all right?"

" _Silence!_ " Kadek shouted. " _Captain, order your crew to surrender. Do your really want these children to die?_ "

" _Very well_ ," Taggart said, pressing his combadge. " _Number One... Elizabeth. You are now captain of the ship. Your orders... your orders are to lock onto my combage and fire!_ "

Kadek swore, drawing a knife and driving it deep into Taggarts gut, causing him to fall to the deck.

" _Make... me... proud..._ "

"We... we have target lock, Liz," Elisa informed.

"Shoot," Elizabeth ordered.

She, T'Vrell, and Elisa watched as the red torpedo flew into nothingness, and exploded.

"Direct hit!" Elisa informed. "Multiple hull breaches! Wait.. they're cloaking again! We've lost the signal... what now?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth admitted.

"We... we survived..." Elisa muttered. "But the captain... he knew what would happen. And he gave the order anyway... the ultimate sacrifice... one that we all might be called to make someday. And he trusted you to take command. All we can do now is survive... and remember him."

Elizabeth nodded, and took her seat in the captain's chair for all of two seconds before moving back to her own. It was the captain's chair... Captain Taggart's chair. It would remain that way.

"All decks reporting in, ma'am," Elisa informed. "We took casualties, and sickbay is full. All systems have taken damage, but some are worse than others. Life support is stable, but anything else could be an issue."

"T'Vrell, send out a distress signal," Elizabeth ordered. "Tell them Captain Taggart is dead, and I have assumed temporary command of this ship pending approval or replacement. Inform them that we are engaged with a cloaked Klingon ship, and require assistance."

"I have been trying, Captain-"

"No," Elizabeth interrupted. "Not captain."

"Very well, First Officer," T'Vrell corrected, raising an eyebrow. "Something is jamming all frequencies."

"Keep trying," Elizabeth ordered. "Elisa, status on that Klingon ship?"

"They are still cloaked, but they took heavy damage," Elisa reported. "We're in rough shape too, First Officer."

"Bridge to Engineering, damage report!" Elizabeth called over the comm system.

"Acting Chief Zarva here, ma'am!" a Bolian replied. "Still running diagnostics. Took us some time to get the systems back online."

"Do what you can," Elizabeth said, cutting the channel. "T'Vrell, what about the _Break Even_? Can we hail them?"

"Channel open, First Officer," T'Vrell replied.

" _S.S. Break Even_ , this is the Starfleet vessel _U.S.S. Deutschland_. What is your status?" Elizabeth asked.

" _Oh, um... hello, Starfleet_ ," the Ferengi merchant replied. _"No hard feelings, right? I had to send that distress signal... if I didn't, that crazy Klingon was going to blow my ship into space junk! And, um, because Starfleet's always ready to help and all, could you help me repair my ship? I'm grateful for all you've done to save my ship and cargo already, but the sooner I can get out of here, the sooner I'll be safe from Kadek_."

"I'll see what we can do," Elizabeth hissed through gritted teeth.

"First Officer, it is not their fault," T'Vrell informed.

Elizabeth sighed. "I know, T'Vrell, but I am still pissed. One-quarter impulse. Let's get them out of here."

"Aye aye," Razkii replied.

"Helm, full stop!" Elisa ordered. "Strange readings coming from the freighter."

"Scan it, now!" Elizabeth ordered.

"Scanning... just a sensor glitch," Elisa replied. "Sorry."

"Better safe than sorry," Elizabeth reassured.

"They only need four warp induction coils," Zarva called over the intercomm. "They are ready to beam whenever you want."

"Beam them over," Elisabeth ordered.

"Beaming... transport complete," Elisa replied.

" _Well, we'd stay and help, but there's no profit in that!_ " And with that, the freighter warped away.

"Well, at least they said thanks," Elisa muttered. "Still nothing on the Klingons."

"Zarva, report?" Elizabeth asked.

"All plasma injectors are damaged beyond repair," Zarva replied.

"Replacements?"

"Negative," Zarva informed. "We are three short, even with every spare we have. Without them, we can't go to warp."

"Elisa, T'Vrell, ideas?"

"We're not the first ship the Klingons have hit here," T'Vrelll said.

"If we scan the wreckage, we could find plasma injectors," Elisa added.

"Do it. Helm, lay in course, full impulse!"

"Aye, aye," Razkii replied.

"Scanning," Elisa said. "Bingo! If we destroy those nacelles, we can salvage the parts."

"Fire at will," Elizabeth ordered.

"Roger that!" Elisa replied.

Five minutes later, they had all three injectors on board.

"These will do the trick, ma'am," Zarva said. "Gorgeous technology. Type-R, if I had to guess. 3.7 liter flow put with shielded reservoirs and a drop flow induction coil-"

"Zarva, I promise, you can tell me about it later, if you want, but remember those Klingons who want us dead? I need you to work fast."

"Oh... right... sorry, I'll get on that," Zarva replied.

"Elisa, status report?" Elizabeth asked.

"Warp core is good for now, but we are still being jammed. And the enemy battlecruiser. They are probably doing repairs faster than we are."

"Can we determine what is jamming us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Damn right!" Elisa replied. "We're the class of 2409! T'Vrell has been working with the engineers, and they've pinpointed the locations of several Klingon signal jammers. That's what blocked our communications during the ambush. I recommend that we destroy them. We'll be able to call Starfleet, then."

"Let's go," Elizabeth ordered. "Torpedoes, ready! Fire at will!"

The second the jamming satellite were destroyed, the Klingon ship appeared, firing a pair of torpedoes, and re-cloaking.

"That Klingon ship took some real damage," Elisa reported. "I'll bet she's leaking plasma all over the place. We mgiht be able to use that to find them."

"Do it," Elizabeth ordered. We need to find that bastard before he ambushes us again."

"Ma'am, communications are back up, and distress signal is away," T'Vrell reported.

"All right, let's get this bastard," Elizabeth hissed.

"Got it!" Elsia said. "I can trace the plasma straight to the source."

"Finally, and advantage," Elizabeth sighed.

"Transferring coordinates to helm," Elisa replied.

"Helm, all ahead flank speed!" Elizabeth ordered.

They followed the plasma trail until...

"Federation ship on sensors," Elisa reported.

"On screen," Elizabeth ordered.

" _This is Captain Vo'Lok of the U.S.S. Renown_ ," a Vulcan male said. "Did you require assistance?"

"We've been ambushed by a Klingon ship, Negh'Var class," Elizabeth reported.

" _A Klingon captain would have to be very bold to travel this far into Federation territory_ ," Vo'Lok observed. _"Where is Captain Taggart_?"

"He... he was captured and taken aboard the Klingon ship, sir _,_ " Elizabeth replied. "They killed him after he ordered us to lock onto his combadge and fire."

" _And did you follow his orders_?" Vo'Lok asked.

Elizabeth and Elisa, and even T'Vrell, all shared a look that questioned the sanity of the Vulcan on the viewscreen. "What do you think, sir? I followed his orders, sir."

" _So... I take it you are in command now?_ " the Vulcan asked with scorn.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Elizabeth snapped.

" _Very well. We will escort your ship to Earth Spacedock_."

"What about the Klingon warship, sir?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, you expect us to just let that bastard go after what he did to the captain?" Elisa added.

" _Miss at the communications station, what is your name_?"

"Cadet T'Vrell, sir, Acting Second Officer."

" _Miss T'Vrell, relieve those two cadets of their duty and take command_ ," Vo'Lok ordred.

"Respectfully, sir, I side with my shipmates on this," T'Vrell replied, shocking everybody.

" _Regardless, we cannot do anything while he is cloaked_ ," Vo'Lok said. " _If he reveals his position, he will be dealt with accordingly. Until then, you are to set a course for our position. Renown out_."

Biting back word after word, Elizabeth injected as much venom as she could into the next two words; "Yes, sir!"

"What now?" Elisa asked.

"Helm... set course for the _Renown_ ," Elizabeth ordered.

"Aye aye, ma'am," Razkii replied, shaking in rage.

Five minutes later, they had pulled alongside the _Renown_.

"Sir, enemy ship decloaking!" Elisa shouted.

They watched in horror as a full salvo of torpedoes hit the stern quarter of the _Renown_ , causing green plasma to vent from the nacelles.

"Helm, evasive pattern Delta III," Elizabeth ordered. "We need a way to disable their shields!"

"What if we loaded Tetryon waste into the torpedoes?" T'Vrell suggested. "The feedback loop-"

"Would fry their shield emmiters!" Elisa finished.

"Do it!" Elizabeth ordered. "Razkii, get us into launch position! We only have one shot!"

"Aye aye!" Razkii replied.

"For Captain Taggart!" Elizabeth shouted.

"For Captain Taggart!" the bridge crew responded.

"Torpedo loaded!" Elisa reported.

"In position!"

"Launch Tube One!" Elizabeth ordered.

The torpedo flew from the launch tube, impacting the bow of the Klingon ship. Electricity arced along the hull, until both nacelles exploded, venting the entire ship into space.

"Rest in peace, Captain Taggart," Elizabeth whispered.

" _Excellent job, cadet_ ," Captain Vo'Lok said over the intercom. _"We will now escort you back to Earth Spacedock, one we have informed the U.S.S. Khitomer that... one moment... My communications officer informs me that we are unable to contact the Khitomer. We will proceed to their coordinates to determine if they require assistance, and your ship will accompany us. I hereby grant you a field promotion. This will give you the proper authority over your crew and final decision making ability for the ship until we reach Earth Spacedock_."

"Thank you, sir," Elizabeth replied.

* * *

Several hours later, they arrived in the Polux system.

"We're here, Captain," Eilsa informed. "The _Khitomer_ is dead ahead, and _Renown_ beside us. We are to make contact with the _Khitomer_ and find out why they have not responded to our hails."

"Very well, make for the _Khitomer_ , best speed," Elizabeth ordered.

"Aye, aye, captain," Razkii replied.

" _U.S.S. Khitomer_ , this is _U.S.S. Deutschland_ , come in, _Khitomer_ ," T'Vrell called over the channels. "Nothing but static, captain."

"Boost the signal, cut through it," Elizabeth ordered.

"Aye, aye," T'Vrell replied.

" _Ah, Captain Vo'Lok and... Captain Taggart? What are you both doing here?_ "

" _We attempted to inform you that the Renown would be escorting these cadets back to Earth Spacedock, but we were unable to establish a subspace link_ ," Vo'Lok informed. " _I thought it prudent to investigate_."

" _Very well_ ," Captain Yim replied. " _The anomalies must be interfering with our communication. Where is Captain Taggart?_ "

"We were ambushed by a Klingon battlecruiser, sir," Elizabeth informed. "Captain Taggart was captured, and the Klingons attempted to force him to order our surrender. He ordered us to lock on to his combadge and fire. We wouldn't have made it if not for that."

" _Damn,_ " Yim replied. " _I'm sorry to hear that. He was one of the best officers in Starfleet. I know this isn't easy for your crew, but we will have you back at ESD before you know it. However, I am troubled by the anomalies in this system. If they are affecting communications, then they're doubly a couse for concern. Let's do this by the numbers. We've launched nine probes. Now that they are active, we can do an in-depth scan of the anomalies. With all three ships collecting data, we sould be able to do this quickly. Send all data to the Renown. Any questions?_ "

"No questions, sir. I'm confident that my crew is up to the task," Elizabeth replied.

" _Ah, to be young again_ ," Yim replied.

After two boring scans, and wierd gamma radiation, they _Khitomer_ hailed them.

" _Are you seeing the same gamma radiation levels we are? We might need to do a full multiphasic reading._ "

"And suggestions?" Elizabeth asked.

" _My chief science officer, Commander Davis, suggests that performing a reverse tachyon pulsewave scan will solve our sensor issure. Perform your final scan, then report back._ "

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth replied, cutting the link.

"Wait... transwarp signature in front of us," Elisa reported. "IT'S THE BORG!"

"Shit, evasive maneuver Kirk II, fire all forward weapons!" Elizabeth shouted.

" _We are the borg_ ," came over the bridge speakers. " _Lower your shields and surrender your ships. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile_."

"Bullshit, resistance if futile!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Enemy destroyed," Elisa reported. "It was only a probe. Two more near the _Khitomer_."

"Helm, flank speed! Defend that ship!"

"Aye, aye," Razkii replied.

With the _Renown_ , short work was made of the Borg attackers, but they got a suprise when they tried to hail the _Khitomer_.

" _This is the Emergency Medical Hologram aboard the U.S.S. Khitomer. I am requesting assistance from any Federation vessel in range. I've lost contact with the bridge and am unable to contact Commander Davis for new instructions._ "

"EMH?" Elizabeth asked. "Give me a sitrep."

 _"We have been boarded by Borg forces. These Borg seem... different, almost like they are disconnected. They are still dangerous, however._ "

"Can you hold out on your own?" Elizabeth asked.

" _I am an Emergency Medical Hologram, not a miracle worker!_ "

"Captain Vo'Lok, any ideas?" Elizabeth asked.

" _The Borg were brutally efficient on the Khitomer_ ," Vo'Lok replied. " _The EMH may be in command because there is nobody else fit to be. The Borg have not been seen in the Alpha Quadrant in decades. Their arrival cannot be a coincidence. However, I hesitate to speculate without the full data from all of the probes_."

"What do you need from us?" Elizabeth asked. "The _Deutschland_ is ready to serve however it can."

"I will send teams to aid the _Khitomer_ ," Vo'Lok said. " _You will have to finish the scans. We need to know the extent of the Borg presence here. You must also inform me if you or your crew are unable to continue. The Borg evoke a strong emotional response that can rattle even trained Starfleet officers. A crew of cadets that have already survived a Klingon attack may be unable to cope_."

Elizabeth looked around the bridge. She saw fear, yet determination in Razkii's eyes. She saw a cold fire in Elisa's, and received an almost inpreceptable nod from T'Vrell. "Captain Vo'Lok, I cannot imagine any other crew I would rather put my trust in, and I would not trade this crew for anything in the world. The Class of 2409 will get the job done. _Deutschland_ , out."

"Scan points uploaded," Elisa reported.

After finishing all the scans, they received an emergency communication.

" _Borg forces are attacking the Khitomer. Please move to assist._ "

"Helm, set course!" Elizabeth ordered.

There had been nine probes. Another seventeen casualties. Then the spheres arrived.

"My god," Elisa breathed. "There must be dozens of them... there's no way we can win."

"Then we go down fighting," Elizabeth replied, hard determination setting in. "Divert all power from auxiliary and engines to shields and weapons. Let's show them that we won't go quietly into the night."

"Wait... they're warping away," T'Vrell whispered.

"Focus your fire on the remaining sphere," Elizabeth ordered.

In five minutes, they sphere was destroyed.

" _Here is the situation as we see it_ ," Vo'Lok informed. " _The Borg are using the Pollux system as a staging area for a larger invasion. Long-range sensors are already detecting inbound transwarp signatures. The most likely target for a first strike is the Vega system. There is a civilian colony there, and if the Borg could take it by surprise, they would have a large number of new drones at their disposal_."

"Helm, set course for the Vega system," Elizabeth ordered. "We need to warn them."

"I just hope we're not to late to warn the colony," Elisa said. "Are you ready?"

"Helm, punch it!"

* * *

On the way to the Vega system, they treated what injured they could, and handed out rifles, rations, and supplies. In the mess hall, Elisa, T'Vrell, and Elizabeth were all at a table in the corner, drinking very black coffee.

"I'm scared," Elisa admitted after a half hour of silence.

"So am I," Elizabeth said.

"I as well," T'Vrell said, to the shock of the two humans. "Fear is a logical response to a situation such as this."

"Logical or not, I wish I wasn't such a damn coward," Elisa replied.

"Are you still going to go into battle?" Elizabeth asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Elisa asked in return. "Of course I am!"

"Then you are not a coward," Elizabeth told her. "A coward runs away. And you are not a coward. You are a very courageous person. Courage is not the absence of fear. It is doing what needs to be done despite that fear."

"I... thank you, Liz," Elisa replied.

"Look, I... I don't know what will happen in the Vega system," Elizabeth said. "But whatever happens... these past four years have been the greatest of my life. I wouldn't trade them for anything in the galaxy. You two are my best friends in the universe, and it is my greatest honor to know you."

"Same here," Elisa replied.

"I... find myself not knowing how to reply to that," T'Vrell admitted. "As a Vulcan, we are trained to suppress our emotions, and only use logic. However, you Humans, dispite all your emotions and often illogical ways of finding solutions, have advanced far more quickly than any other race. I cannot help but wonder... maybe Vulcan logic is flawed?"

"T'Vrell, emotions are not bad," Elizabeth said. "Allow yourself to feel them, but do not allow them to control you."

"I... I see," T'Vrell replied. "You have given me much to think about."

"Hey, if we get through this, first round is on Liz!" Elisa shouted.

"Then you buy for the rest of the night," Elizabeth countered.

T'Vrell smiled.

* * *

"We've arrived before the Borg!" Elisa exclaimed.

"Hail the colonies!" Elizabeth ordered. "We have to warn them!"

"I have managed to establish a comm link with the administrator of Vega colony," T'Vrell reported. "It's not a great signal, but its the best we will get. Putting her through now."

" _Greetings, Captain_ ," the elderly woman said. " _Is there something I can do for you today_?"

"The Borg are on their way," Elizabeth warned. "You need to start evacuating as many people as you can!"

" _Can you repeat, please? Your signal is breaking up! Did you say the Borg? What about them?"_

"The Borg are on their way! You have to evacuate!"

The signal cut to static.

"T'Vrell, what just happened?"

"I... lost contact, sir," T'Vrell replied sadly. "Something is blocking all subspace signals in the area. Even our hails to the civilian ships are not getting through. However, there is a comm satellite nearby. It should boost our signal sufficiently to inform the freighters of the danger and warn the colony."

"Helm, set a course for that satellite, flank speed!" Elizabeth ordered.

They arrived at the satellite, and attempted to use it to boost the signal.

"Our hails are still blocked, captain," T'Vrell said. "The Borg may be attempting to isolate the planet before they land."

"Zarva, can we get transporter locks on the colonists?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Borg are jamming the signals," the Bolian replied. "I think I can boost the gain, though."

"Hurry!" Elizabeth replied. "The Borg will be here any-"

"Multiple transwarp signature detected!" Elisa shouted.

"...moment," Elizabeth finished lamely. "General Quarters, all hands, man your battlestations! Helm, evasive maneuvers! Weapons, engage at will!"

The fight against the Borg was short and hectic. They only managed to save half the civilian ships that had been caught amidst the Borg.

"That's the last of the Borg for now," Elisa informed.

"Captain, I have short range communications," T'Vrell reported. "Long-range signals are still blocked. I have contacted the planet, and informed Administrator Post of the Situation. However, the Borg have already landed and are moving toward the colony. It may be more prudent to retreat back to the Renown, ma'am."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "No."

"Captain, if I may-"

"No!" Elizabeth repeated, accidentally thumbing the button for shipwide. "We've lost many people today. Captain Taggart, Anna Potter, David Raistek, Susan Blenheim, Surav C'ghen, and many others. We have lost friends, and family today. But I will be damned if we leave this system without being able to say that we did everything in our power to rescue those colonists! Elisa, meet me in the transporter room, we're going down there!"

Five minutes later, they were planetside.

"Captain, according to my readings, half the planet has already been assimilated," Elisa gasped. "At this rate, the region will be overrun in one hour. And transporter signals are still blocked."

"Then we fight our way through and tag survivors manually," Elizabeth said. "Weapons ready and follow me."

As they moved into the colony, they tagged a group of fleeing civilians, and arrived at a gate.

"Oh, thank god!" a woman said, running up to them. "We didn't know if Starfleet got our distress signal, and we don't have weapons! But we have some spare armor for you and your officer! They're in those crates! This code will open the gate! Please, Administrator Post and the others are still there! You have to save them!"

"We'll try," Elizabeth promised. " _Deutschland_ , beam them out."

"These are Marine standard issue," Elisa said.

"Get it on," Elizabeth ordered.

They fought their way through the colony, set up a pattern enhancer and defended it while civilians escaped, picking up a tactical officer named Kolez on the way. All things considered, it was going rather well until they disabled the transporter inhibitor. The Borg Tactical Drone threw a grenade behind the rock Elisa was hiding behind, sending her flying almost twenty meters through the air.

"ELISA!" Elizabeth screamed. She ran towards her friend, while Kolez laid down suppressive fire. "Oh, god, hang in there!"

"How... how bad?" Elisa asked.

"You'll be fine, just hold on!" Elizabeth replied, not able to look at the blood seeping from the shredded armor. " _Deutschland,_ medical emergency, one to beam directly to sickbay!"

As Elisa disappeared in the transporter beam, Elizabeth and Kolez were beamed directly to the bridge.

"We're packed with civilians, captain," T'Vrell reported. I don't think we can fit anybody else aboard. Communications are still jammed, and we are unable to contact anybody outside the system. However, Vega is a trade colony. More ships will come into the system."

"Helm, set a course for that satellite," Elizabeth ordered. "We will reconfigure it to broadcast an automated warning, then get out of here."

"Aye, aye," Razkii replied.

The rest of the battle seemed to pass by in a blur... reconfiguring the satellites, the cube appearing, the _Renown, Khitomer, Defiant_ , and _Auger_ coming in like knights in shining armor. She was only faintly aware of ordering a course to be set for ESD. The second the ship was out of the Vega system, she passed the conn to T'Vrell, going down to sickbay, which was flooded with wounded

"Nurse," Elizabeth called, grabbing one of the medics. "Elisa Flores, where is she?"

"Third bed from the end," the medic replied, rushing off to help others.

Elizabeth sat next to the bed, staring at her friends bandaged form. Both her legs, her abdomen, and left arm were covered.

"Hey," Elisa said weakly.

"Hey, yourself, don't scare me like that!" Elizabeth replied.

Elisa chuckled. "Sorry, Liz. The civilians... did we...?"

"As many as we could," Elizabeth replied, glancing at Elisa's chart. "They're going to transfer you to ESD for a few days, let you get rested up."

"What?" Elisa asked, trying to sit up. "No, I'm fine, just a scratch is all."

"Elisa, please," Elizabeth begged. "It's only for a few days, and we'll be in drydock anyway for repairs."

"All right," Elisa conceded.

"I need to get back to the bridge," Elizabeth said. "Call me if you need anything. Anything at all."

"Even a cup of coffee?" Elisa asked.

"Even that," Elizabeth replied.

Their arrival at ESD was less than glamorous. Towed into port by tugs, hundreds of civilians being beamed off, and wounded being transferred. Elisa had to be taken out in a hoverbed, as the transporters were overtasked with civilians. Elizabeth and T'Vrell walked with her the entire way, making sure she was comfortable before going to see Admiral Quinn.


	2. Stranded in Space

Thier arrival at ESD was less than glamorous. Towed into port by tugs, hundreds of civillians being beamed off, and wounded being transfered. Elisa had to be taken out in a hoverbed, as the transporters were overtasked with civilians. Elizabeth and T'Vrell walked with her the entire way, making sure she was confortable before going to see Admiral Quinn.

"Admiral, sir!" Elizabeth said, stepping into the office with T'Vrell and saluting. "Elizabeth Khovansky, reporting!"

"At ease," Admiral Quinn said. "We have a lot to discuss, Cadet Khovansky."

"It's lieutenant, sir," Elizabeth replied.

"Yes, I see that here in the report transmitted by Captain Vo'Lok," Quinn said. "He granted you a field promotion to give you seniority over the rest of the active crew of your ship. As a cadet, you were assigned to an Academy training cruiser, under Captain Masc Taggart, correct? Acting first officer?"

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth replied.

"I've read the reports," Quinn continued. "Facing off against Klingon raiders and a Borg invasion force within hours of leaving Starfleet Academy. Very Unusual. In your own words, tell me what happened out there."

Elizabeth spent the next hour retelling the tale from leaving the Academy to returning to ESD.

"That's... quite the story," Quinn said.

"It's all true, sir," Elizabeth replied sadly, "though I wish it wasn't so."

"You and I both," Quinn said. "All the reports corroborate your story. All three of them cite your bravery and command skills, as well as you and your crew's willingness to put yourselves in harm's way to preserve the lives of others."

"We're Starfleet officers, sir. It's all in the job description," Elizabeth replied.

"And you are exactly the kind of officer Starfleet needs," Quinn told her. "I know your ship may not be the Enterprise, but I think you've proven yourself capable of sitting in her Captain's chair."

"Sir?"

"Under normal circumstances, it would take you years of work to get your own command," Quinn elaborated, "but these are nore normal circumstances. We're at war with the Klingon Empire. The Borg have returned. I'm losing more trained officers and ships than I can spare. Ships we can replace, but leaders with courage and honor... those are harder to find. I need somebody who can handle themselves in a crisis and get the best out of their crew. Even through you're young, I think you're that person. You are promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and given command of the U.S.S. Deutschland. Don't disappoint me."

"I won't, sir, but I am sorry for the loss of Captain Taggart, sir," Elizabeth said.

"He was a good man and a fine officer," Quinn replied. "He knew what he was doing when he issued that order. You actions saved the lives of your crew, and the civilians of Vega colony. Now it's up to you and your crew to honor Taggart's sacrifice as you carve out your own legacy. Did you have any questions?"

"No, sir."

"Now, come see me in a few days for your next assignment once repairs are complete."

The next day was spent entirely at Elisa's bedside while she slept, with Zarva bringing her breakfast and Kovez bringing lunch. T'Vrell came with dinner at 1800, flown up from her favorite restaurant on Earth.

"T'Vrell!" Elizabeth exclaimed quietly. "This must have cost a fortune!"

"You seemed like you needed something to cheer you up," T'Vrell replied.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," Elizabeth whispered. "I know there are risks in Starfleet, but we were cadets on a training mission! And now... Elisa is hurt, R'raak, Anderson, T'Mar, they're all injured. And how many dead? And for what?"

"There are always risks and casualties," T'Vrell said, he hand hovering above the human's shoulder, unsure of what to do. "We all know the risks when we join, and we accept that. Elisa knew those risks, the same as Captain Taggart."

"I wish it would have been me," Elizabeth whispered.

"She will be fine," T'Vrell said.

"Yeah... I hope so," Elizabith replied. "Damn it, it should have been me!"

T'Vrell sighed, putting her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, biting back a gasp at the grief, pain, and anger felt by the lieutenant. "Elizabeth, you need sleep."

"But if-"

"When Elisa wakes," T'Vrell interrupted, silencing the human, "I will be here. Vulcans can go days without sleep, humans can't."

"T'Vrell..."

"Elizabeth," T'Vrell replied. "It would not do well for Starfleet's newest ship commander to pass out from exaustion."

Elizabeth sighed. "All right. But if there's any change..."

"I will contact you in a reasonable time frame," T'Vrell replied.

Elizabeth smiled sadly, nodded, and stood up, walking out of the sickbay and to the turbolift, taking it to deck 39 where her assigned quarters were. Tiredly, she stripped out of clothes, and walked into the refresher, sighing in relief as actual hot water ran across her skin, before sinking to the floor in tears, the stress of everything hitting her at once.

When her fingers had finally turned to prunes, she turned off the water, dried off, and threw on a shirt, walking to her storage locker and opening it. She picked up the K98 that was inside, attached the bayonet, and began running through drill after drill, only stopping two hours later when a knock at her door forced her to put it away.

"Enter."

The door opened, revealing T'Vrell on the other side. "I hope I am not interrupting anything."

"Not at all," Elizabeth replied with a smile. "Please, come in."

"Thank you," the Vulcan said, stepping into the door frame. "Elisa is fine. She will be awake tomorrow."

"Thank the goddess," Elizabeth whispered, sinking onto her bed. "What was the... the damage?"

"Three broken ribs, two broken legs, a broken arm, and multiple first-degree burns," T'Vrell reported. "I thought you knew that."

"I couldn't bring myself to look until I knew for sure rather or not she would... Thank you, T'Vrell."

T'Vrell was about to say something, but noticed a locker door, and the object inside. She walked over, and took the rifle from the locker. "This rifle..."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said. "I know I shouldn't have it, but after what happened, and the Borg adapting to our phasers, I thought that-"

"Teach me," T'Vrell interrupted.

"I'm sorry?"

"Teach me," T'Vrell repeated. "Bayonet drills, marksmanship, everything. I don't ever want to see my friends hurt again."

"T'Vrell, that's... okay," Elizabeth agreed.

"I also have... other news, too," the Vulcan said. "The Deutschland is beyond repair. We've been assigned a new ship. Nova-class. They named it the Ilytiraurozi."

"Statistics?"

"Science vessel, two fore weapon mounts, two aft. We've been outfitted for fleet support operations. All phaser arrays."

"That will give us a powerful broadside," Elizabeth observed.

"Indeed," T'Vrell agreed. "It had also been fitted with Diburnium plating and phaser relays. Also, I took the liberty of having a firing range added for you."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, genuinely touched.

"You should get some sleep," T'Vrell said. "It is already midnight."

"Right," Elizabeth replied. "Good night, T'Vrell."

"Good night, Captain," T'Vrell said.

"I'm only an LC," Elizabeth corrected.

"You will always be my captian," T'Vrell said as she left.

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth and T'Vrell were by Elisa's beside as she woke up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"What do you remember?" Elizabeth replied.

"The civilians? Did we get them out? And the Deutschland? Is she all right?"

"Whoa, slow down, there," Elizabeth said.

"We saved the civilians," T'Vrell said. "The Deutschland was damaged beyond repair. We now command a Nova-Class ship, the Ilytiraurozi."

"Oh," Elisa said, depressed. "I had a bottle of Riesling in my quarters. I don't suppose...?"

"Crew quarters suffered major damage," T'Vrell said.

"Damn," Elisa muttered.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked.

"Like I got run over by a beer truck," Elisa laughed. "Seriously, though, it's not your fault."

"I should have seen it," Elizabeth replied. "I should have-"

"Our phasers barely touched them," Elisa said. "I want rifle training. Borg cannot adapt to a bullet. And those fancy new rifles can bite my ass."

T'Vrell and Elizabeth smiled.

"The doc says you get out of here tomorrow," Elizabeth said. "T'Vrell wants to learn as well. T'Vrell, can you show Elisa where the range is?"

"Of course," T'Vrell replied. "We are in port for a week before our next mission. That should give us ample time."

* * *

A week later, they received thier first mission.

"Escort an ambassador to P'Jem?" Elisa asked. "Too easy."

"Agreed," T'Vrell said. "According to Admiral James Kirk, diplomatic missions are horrid."

"Well, that's what we got," Elizabeth said. "We sail in two hours. Make ready."

"Aye, aye," T'Vrell replied, leaving.

"Elisa, was there something else?"

Elisa smirked, and slowly walked over to Elizabeth. "Do you really expect us to run into trouble?"

"I would be honestly surprised if we didn't," Elizabeth confessed. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but ready for action," Elisa replied. "Do you still feel guilty about what happened?"

Elizabeth looked away, towards the floor.

"Liz, I am sorry for doing this," Elisa apologized.

"Sorry for what?"

A loud smack echoed through the room, and Elizabeth felt her head snap to the side before her cheek exploded in pain.

"What was that for?" Elizabeth asked.

"Do you feel less guilty?"

"Actually, yes," Elizabeth admitted. "That, or I am a masochist."

"If you are a masochist, what does that make me?" Elisa joked.

"My, uh... well... I, uh... wow, did environmental just fail?"

"You wish," Elisa said, taking a step toward Elizabeth, her mouth right against her ear. "Bye."

And then she was gone.

Elizabeth sank into a chair, her face in her hands. "What... Goddess, I wish she would have stayed... wait, what? But... damn it," Elizabeth muttered as she came to a realization. She had fallen in love with the tactical officer. "Goddess, how do I get myself into these situations? There can be no way she feels the same for me." With that realization, she began crying right there in the ready room, thankful that the door was soundproof.

* * *

"Earth Spacedock, this is USS Ilytiraurozi, requesting departure clearence," T'Vrell said into the communicator.

"USS Ilytiraurozi, this is ESD Control, you are clear for departure to Vulcan. Live long and prosper."

"Live long and prosper," T'Vrell repeated, closing the channel.

"Nilke, set a course for Vulcan, Warp 4," Elizabeth ordered the Caitian at the helm.

"Aye, aye, ma'am," the Caitian replied.

Ten minutes out of ESD, T'Vrell noticed something.

"Captain, I am picking up a distress signal. Patching it through."

"This is Captain Diana Brott of the SS Azura! We have been ambushed by Orion pirates. Warp containment and life support failing. Requesting assistance."

"Told you," Elizabeth said to Elisa and T'Vrell. "Helm, set intercept course, maximum speed. All hands, red alert!"

Alarms rang across the bridge, and the crew strapped themselves into their seats. Five minutes later, they warped into the system, and saw four Orion corvettes.

"Goddess," Elizabeth breathed as they landed on two of them. "Evasive pattern, Janeway Two! Fire at will!"

The ship rolled to the left, narrowly dodging the incoming fire, while orange beams streaked toward the green ships, cutting one in half instantly. Ten second later, the second one was destroyed.

"Head for the Azura," Elizabeth ordered. "Briti, take the conn, T'Vrell, Elisa, with me! Radio for Zarva and Kolez to meet us in the transporter room!"

"Aye, aye," came the replies.

By the time they had gotten their rifles and reached the transporter room, the final two Orion ships had been disabled.

"All right, here's the game plan," Elizabeth said as they took their positions on the transporter pad. "Kill anything with green skin. If they surrender, Kolez, stun them and haul them back to the transport pad. T'Vrell, keep an eye out for wounded crew. Elisa, you and I will cover them."

"Right," Elisa replied.

"Captain, the Orions are beaten back, but if you are transporting, you better do it now."

"Energize," Elizabeth ordered.

The next instant, smoke filled her eyes, and she could smell the sickening stench of charred flesh. Raising her rifle, she walked through the room until she reached a door. Waiting for Elisa to take up a position, she nodded, then opened the door, ducking back at the hail of plasma fire that came through.

Elizabeth leaned out, aimed, and fired, her bullet taking half an Orion's head off and painting the one next to him with blood, only for him to be felled by Elisa. The remaining two redoubled their efforts, only to meet the same fate at thier friends.

They proceeded down the corridor, with Zarva rerouting plasma flow and T'Vrell aiding the wounded until they found a briefing room where an Orion woman was lounging at the table. Instantly, three rifles and two phasers were aimed at her.

Elizabeth looked the woman over. She was about six foot six, very slim, and had a pale green skin pigment. She looked almost... human.

"Half human," the Orion said. "Valida Tormeri. I want asylum with the Federation."

"What can you give us in exchange?" Elizabeth asked.

"Information, a most precious commodity," Valida replied, brushing a strand of black hair from her eyes.

"What kind of information?" Elisa asked, tightening her grip on her rifle.

"Information that is important enough for the Cardassians to hire my own people to hunt me down," Valida said.

"Kolez, stun her," Elizabeth ordered. "Good. Now, take her back to the transport pad. I want her in a cell with five guards. If she tries anything, stun her again."

"Yes, ma'am," Kolez replied, grabbing the woman under the armpits and dragging her through the ship.

They reached the engine room, and found Captain Brott with the rest of her crew.

"Thank the dieties you're here!" the Andorian said. "We can't stop the reaction! The core is going critical!"

"Zarva, stabilize it!" Elizabeth ordered. "The rest of you, on me! We're getting out of here."

"More Orions are beaming on board," T'Vrell said.

"Good," Elizabeth hissed, pulling her knife from its sheath and fixing it on the end of her rifle. She stormed out, catching the Orions completely by suprise. One was dead before he knew what hit him, a bayonet lodged in his throat. Two more of the five fell to Elisa and T'Vrell. One ran away, only for Elizabeth to shoot him in the back, while one of the Azura crewmen hit the fifth one with a high-powered phaser, killing him instantly.

"Captain!" Zarva shouted, running up behind them. "I can't stop the breach! It's too far gone!"

"Shit," Elisa breathed.

"Move, people!" Elizabeth shouted.

A minute later, they were standing on the transporter pad, with medical personnel taking care of the injured.

"Captain, we have three more Orion ships coming in," came the call from the bridge.

"Elisa, T'Vrell, on me," Elizabeth ordered. "Kolez, Zarva, return to your posts!"

On the bridge, Elizabeth had just sat down in her seat when two more corvettes and a battleship appeared.

"Captain, they are... hailing... us," T'Vrell said, completely confused.

"On screen," Elizabeth ordered.

"Attention, Federation starship," the Orion captain said. "You have a criminal by the name of Valida Tormeri. She will be turned over to us and your ship impuonded."

"How is she a criminal, captain?" Elizabeth asked.

"That is none of your business!" the Orion shouted. "Turn her over, now!"

"Helm, Bravo Six manuver, fire full spread," Elizabeth ordered.

"This isn't over," the Orion swore as one of the corvettes exploded. The second one followed seconds later.

The ship rocked as a torpedo impacted on the shields.

"Put us on broadside position," Elizabeth ordered. "Elisa, order battery three to intercept and destroy those torps! Let's not eat too many of them."

"Right," Elisa replied, re-prioritizing the battery.

"Enemy shields are failing," T'Vrell reported.

"Focus your fire," Elizabeth ordered.

The ship rocked again, and Elizabeth grimaced at the sound of tearing metal.

"Hull breach, Deck Six, Sector Thirty," Elisa reported.

"We've breached their hull!" T'Vrell said.

"Fire everything!" Elizabeth ordered.

The crew watched with grim satisfaction as the Orion battleship began listing, before exploding.

"Helm, set course for Vulcan," Elizabeth ordered. "I need to talk with our guest. Elisa, T'Vrell, with me."

* * *

 **This... is not my best work. I apologize for my long hiatus, but with finals, it was... hectic, to say the least. I am not sure when I will get another chapter up, but I will be writing shorter chapters. Thank you to all who read and review, and don't worry, Valida has a purpose... just not sure what it is yet.**

 **As always, reviews are appreciated. All forms. Even flames.**


End file.
